


【龙剑】盘他

by umaru



Category: pili - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaru/pseuds/umaru





	【龙剑】盘他

　　盘人自然是用人盘人的。

　　龙宿捏着剑子的脸，道长两腮上软乎乎的肉在他手下变幻着形状。

　　“有这么好玩吗？”

　　“自然。”

　　纤长的指尖顺着下颚线滑落至领口，龙宿挑开那层层叠叠的薄绸料子，指甲在剑子的锁骨上轻轻搔刮：“好友仙姿绝尘，道袍之下也是玉骨冰肌，不盘上一盘，着实浪费了这天生的好料。”

　　时轻时重时痒时疼的感觉，让剑子的眉头微微皱起。

　　龙宿就好像要把剑子的身体揉出水来，盘上层滑熟可喜的沉静幽光一样。

　　道长自觉理亏，便不由的有些刻意纵容（借口）。

　　但直到腰间的带子被抽了出去，一股微凉的风趁着缝隙钻进胸口，激的乳尖忍不住挺起——他终于忍不住抓住龙宿的手：

　　“好友，吾重伤初愈，何必操之过急。”

　　然龙首大人却在他掌心反挠了两下，说：

　　“‘操’之过急？剑子，吾若不急，汝可是跑的比谁都快。”

　　“……”

　　道长未曾想，一句简单的话竟也能把自己绕进去。

　　但他还是决定挣扎一下：

　　“这幕天席地的，似乎不太符合好友华丽无双的气质。”

　　做就做。

　　剑子倒也无需多余的矜持。

　　可即便和龙宿已经“有染”多年，光天化日在屋外头颠咻倒毛……

　　这……

　　着实令人难以接受啊。

　　“耶，只是让好友为吾洗干净崖柏珠儿上的血迹而已，在哪不都一样？”

　　龙宿指尖一勾，手串儿中的线就化作一缕紫色轻烟随风散去。

　　圆润光滑的珠子，一颗颗挨挤着攥在掌心，咕噜咕噜摩擦出渗人的声响。

　　剑子隐隐约约猜到了接下来要面对什么。

　　口腔的唾液突然加速分泌，喉结也跟滚动了一下。

　　他本以为，那些东西会塞进自己嘴里，被一根手指搅动，碾过牙齿舌头和软腭。

　　可！

　　龙宿竟然把手往下面伸了！

　　“好友！”

　　剑子突然夹紧双腿。

　　华丽无双的硌人的感觉贴着皮肤传来。

　　“汝的血渗在这包浆里，把它洗干净虽然简单，但总不能叫吾的宝贝串儿光秃秃的……还是用别的东西裹上一层才好。”

　　龙宿的指尖落在剑子穴口。

　　那圈褶皱摸一下就往里一缩，可爱的紧，稍微陷进去点儿，就能感觉到一股濡湿的黏腻。

　　随即。

　　圆润冰凉的珠子抵了上去。

　　“不可——”

　　但剑子的话并没起什么作用。

　　他好像太后知后觉了些，又或者故意反应迟钝了那么一拍。

　　直到龙宿第二颗珠子塞进去，两个独立的小东西你碰我我碰你，搞得肠壁不可控制的夹紧闯入者的手，以恬不知耻的力道和韧性缠着指节不让动……剑子才想起出言阻止。

　　“吾还有好多呢，汝不该放松些吗？”

　　龙宿颇有耐性的往里续着。

　　一颗接一颗。

　　“太……太涨了……”

　　崖柏珠儿没有东西牵系，碰一下便各自朝着各自的方向转动，摩擦过肠壁的时候，会带着穴肉向不同的方向揉拧。

　　剑子有些承受不住这般刺激。

　　“好友，从前戴着，如今吃着——”

　　龙宿的手指还在穴道里没有抽出去。

　　他只需些微的动作，就能让剑子两条腿控制不住颤抖，连脚背都崩到泛白。　　　　

　　“嗯——”

　　道长被作弄出一声低吟。

　　“吾的崖柏木串儿终于从里到外熏熟了汝，连汝的穴都透着一股子崖柏木的香。”

　　镶满珠玉的华扇，哪哪儿都宝气莹莹。

　　龙宿将自己的手指换成了表面坑洼不平的扇柄，用这物什堵住剑子后穴，防止里面的珠子被他蠕动的厉害的穴肉推出来。

　　“华丽无双……好友应是没脸没皮……”

　　白发道长浑身发软，如今只能用言语戳龙首大人两刀。

　　“汝说是那就是吧……可这般放里面好像也洗不干净……”

　　剑子小腹的位置，有一块地方硬硬的。

　　龙宿唇角一勾，梨涡忽现，伸手点在那凸起上画了一个圈，说：

　　“吾是该给汝盘上一盘。”

　　随即，他整个掌心按下，拢着那地方开始揉捻。

　　扇柄雕着龙头，借了形状的缘故，便能正好勾住剑子穴口，任由里面再如何翻江倒海也不让自己松口。

　　珠子在后穴里滚着，咕噜咕噜的，剑子能感觉到，球体之间摩擦带来的细小震颤，以及那些向外凸着的地方碾磨过肠壁，将褶皱一点点推平的强烈的刺激。

　　“唔！”

　　龙宿的力道隔了一层皮肉，传进去之后，倒让那东西像是自己在运作。

　　又或者……

　　是被敏感的肠壁兴奋饥渴的剐蹭的跑动。

　　早已半抬头的性器无需任何抚弄，后穴一波接一波的强烈快感，让剑子忍不住挺腰，抓着龙宿胳膊的手时而在射精前用力紧绷，时而在射精后无力的垂落。

　　龙宿揉了有大约一刻钟。

　　这期间，道长是射了又硬，硬了又射，来来回回反反复复，白色的精液已然有的糊在腿间，有的滩在地上湿了一大片，看起来好不淫靡。

　　“好友真是……毛病……”

　　龙宿停了动作，缓缓将那华扇的扇柄抽出来。

　　高潮之后的肠壁依旧敏感。

　　剑子被上面斑驳的宝石碾磨着，发出一阵羞人的呜呜嗯嗯，只可惜，那动静也没盖住扇柄龙头和穴口分离时，带出的一阵清亮的“啵”~

　　随后，被玩出的水没了阻碍，便在那圈儿粉色穴口的一张一合间，缓缓顺着股缝淌了出来。

　　“龙宿。”

　　剑子脸上带着无法忽视的红。

　　他浑身的力气像被抽空了一样，因此虽然略显黏腻，但也只能哼哼唧唧的。

　　一手揉一手抠，龙宿双管齐下，将剑子后穴内的珠子们取出来。

　　激烈的动作让道长猛地哆嗦了几下，经这么一折腾，他射过好几次的性器又直挺挺的硬起来。

　　“耶，看来还不够啊~”

　　黏糊糊的水将崖柏木从里到外都浸透了。

　　“吾的串儿，以后就只有汝的味道。”

　　龙宿盘着那木珠，略显浑浊的东西顺着指缝滴落在地上，滴落在很湿的地上。

　　“你……好友，你可消气了？”

　　“气是消了。”

　　华丽无双的龙首大人把华扇踢到一边儿，却将那看起来凌乱不堪的崖柏木珠抛到了远处桌上的匣子里。

　　“但吾的火却越烧越旺。”

　　将剑子的腿向上折，龙宿撩起衣袍就是一个挺身。

　　“好友——啊——”

　　粗长硬热的性器一插到底，叫人欲死欲仙的通道湿暖软滑。

　　龙宿猛地撞在腺体的位置。

　　剑子未完的话语瞬间转成了一声呜咽：

　　好友你什么时候把裤子脱了的？

　　Actions


End file.
